The last Homoculi
by Master Mack
Summary: Homoculi, the seven deadly sins, are gone. But their leader is still alive, even if most of his body is made of metal. He has a goal to achieve now, restore his body using the Philosopher's stone. Sound familar? But to pay for the restoration, he must
1. Default Chapter

**The last of the Homoculi (fullmetal alchemist)**

**Chapter one**

After the series ended, the life did not. Still stuck in an alternate life, he constantly hopes of finding a way out and to return to Al, his brother. On one day, he gets his chance…

The sun rose upon the quiet town of "London". Edward slept peacefully on his bed and dreamt his little dreams. However, he would not sleep much longer. For something was on the prowl…his doggie! Ed's new dog, Biscuit jumped on Ed's fluffy white bed and liked his face. The German shepherd's pink tongue quickly licked Ed's face till he awoke. Edward pushed the dog off the bed and itched his head, which was quite painfully with his automail arm.

"Ed! Breakfast." Called Ed's father from downstairs.

Ed jumped off his bed and quickly threw on his usual clothes, which consisted of a bad shirt and long black pants. Ed skipped out the door of his room and ran down the stairs. He was greeted by his father who sipping his coffee. Edward stared at his father's glasses, which was one of the only differences between his father and his appearance. His father also had a short yellow blond that fifteen year old Ed didn't have yet.

"What are you looking at?" asked his father.

"Nothing…" replied Edward sitting down at the wooden table which had two plates with pancakes on it.

"C'mon, tell me." Said his father.

"Well I was looking at how much we look the same." Said Ed.

"I am your father, after all. Your mom's genes played some part in the only reason we look different." Said his father, quickly stopping at the mention of his wife.

Edward stayed silent, his mother was a soft spot for him. His mother had died four years ago and his father had left him even farther back. Edward was always a bit suspicious of his father. Ed believed his mother died because she was very sad about the disappearance of her husband. This was also why Edward was missing his right arm and a leg.

"Well, eat your breakfast. I have some research to do on a certain thing." Said Ed's dad.

"What is it?"

"The homoculi, the seven sins in other words." Said his dad.

"What is there to research? All of them are dead, except Wrath who has an automail leg and arm like me." Said Ed.

"It seems there is one missing to our bunch, the leader of the Homoculi." Said his father.

At this, Ed jumped up, if a homoculi still lived….. Ed knew that Homoculi were strong and would do very dangerous things to achieve their goals.

"Relax, he is probably the kindest of them all. Kinda ironic to his name, Death." Said Ed's dad, walking out the door.

Ed was pissed off, his father just walked out on him. Ed would get him later, if he is still angry. He sat down and finished his meal, thinking of what the last homoculi was like. How soon would he find out... chapter one end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Death, the Last Homoculi, is on a mission. His mission: avenge his fellow Homoculi. His target is Edward Elric, the killer of his beloved Lust. But how exactly is he going to get to Ed, who is in another dimension? The philosopher's stone is the answer…and he already has it in his possession.

Death picked up his piece of chalk and quickly drew up a transmutation circle. It was large circle with a 7 pointed star in it, each point touching the outline of the circle. Death stepped in the middle of the star and pushed his black cloak behind him. He brushed his green shirt and pants quickly from sitting on the ground creating the symbol. When he finished cleansing his pants, he quickly brushed down his spiky brown hair. Even an evil villain must keep up his looks.

Death was prepared to cast the alchemy spell and he quickly slipped on the red jeweled ring. He flinched as a quick shock shot through his arm, but he was fine. He raised his hands, one of them glowing with the ring. He slammed them down casting the spell, shooting him into the dimension where he would find Edward.

Death appeared in a dining room of a strange house. He looked around at the house and he turned to see Edward staring at him, his mouth open about to feed himself a spoonful of Fruit Loops.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Edward putting down the spoon.

"Death, and you must be Edward." Said Death.

"Yep." Answered Ed.

"Funny, thought you would be taller." Said Death.

"I'm not a shrimp!" yelled Edward jumping up angrily.

Death raised his hand with the stone and snapped his finger. The spell was suppose to turn Edward's arm to heavy stone, but it seemed equivalent exchange was still necessary since the effects backfired. In a puff of black smoke, Death fell to the floor and yelled in pain. Edward stared at mess on the floor. Death, from his neck down, was made of pure rock.

"I guess I should help you." Said Edward.

"There you are!" said Ed, stepping back to admire his work.

On Edward's bed laid a variety of tools and instruction manuals. Death laid with a full body of automail, excluding his head. Death blinked his eyes twice and sat up. He tried to rub his eyes when he saw his hands. HE was in shock and stared at his whole body. His mouth was open and totally shocked.

"You can say thank you. I did fix you up quite nicely, even if you tried to attack me." Said Ed.

"You did some good work." Said Death looking at his metallic body stilling gawking.

"Have to be able to fix my own body you know." Said Edward.

"Thank you, I guess." Replied Death.

"Your welcome, now why did you attack me?" asked Ed.

"Revenge. I am supposed to avenge the deaths of my fellow Homoculi." Said Death standing up.

"Well, they aren't all dead. Wrath is still alive." Replied Edward.

"That's great! I must return to my world then!" said Death, about to run off.

"Wait! You mean you can switch dimensions?" asked Ed, wanting to see his brother again.

"Yea, with the Philosopher's stone." He said.

"If you take me with you, I will tell you why you failed to cast that spell on me." Said Ed.

"I do owe you, and I don't care why I failed. I don't plan to use alchemy again. I will just take you with me." Said Death.

"Really? Thanks! I will get my stuff! Your stone is on that desk near the bed!" said Edward running off to get his stuff.

Death picked up the stone and looked into the red stone. He heard a voice, "Death, I will make a deal with you. For every person you kill, you get one of your limbs back. Your torso counts as one. You have 5 days, and if you fail, the reverse will occur." Said the voice.

Death said, "I agree."

Chapter two end…


End file.
